Eyes On You
by Kurosaki Ichie
Summary: Scorpius sudah biasa diabaikan dan sendiri. Namun karena kesalahpahaman Albus Potter akan sikapnya, kini ketentraman hidupnya terancam. Bukannya dia tidak pernah memperhatikan Al Potter. Dia tahu siapa sebenarnya pemuda itu, lebih dari siapa pun. ScorpAl/BxB/Twoshoot/RnR/OOC/No plagiat/edited
1. Chapter 1

_**Ichie Kurosaki**_

 _ **Proudly Presents**_

 _ **Eyes On You**_

Rate: T+

Genre: Romance-Drama

Character Pairing: Scorpius Malfoy-Albus Poter

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Summary : Scorpius sudah biasa diabaikan dan sendiri. Namun karena kesalahpahaman Albus Potter akan sikapnya, kini ketentraman hidupnya terancam. Bukannya dia tidak pernah memperhatikan Al Potter. Dia tahu siapa sebenarnya pemuda itu, lebih dari siapa pun.

Hogwarts  
6th Years

Kereta Hogwarts telah berhenti. Scorpius menutup bukunya dan melambaikan tangannya meminta Carter dan Isabine untuk pergi duluan. Dia menghela napasnya. Setelah beberapa detik dan yakin jika kereta sudah sepi, dia bangkit dan menyusul keluar. Dia mendengar suara keras dari seseorang dan mendekatinya.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam kemerahan yang kontras dengan kulit putih lembutnya sedang bersimpuh dan merintih. Scorpius akui dia memang orang yang acuh. Dan tidak mau melakukan kontak fisik dengan siapa pun. Meski Father selalu mengatakan untuk berlaku baik dan sopan pada siapa pun, Scorpius tidak pernah menurutinya.

Dia melakukan nasihat ayahnya selama setahun pertama di Hogwarts. Baik pada siapa pun. Dan dia hanya dimanfaatkan. Dan dia berhenti melakukan hal sia-sia itu setelah perceraian kedua orangtuanya. Namun Scorpius menutupi sifat buruknya ini dari Father. Dia sangat menyayangi Father dan tidak mau mengecewakan satu-satunya orang yang dia punya.

Dia melihat mata hijau Al Potter memandangnya. Scorpius membuang wajahnya dan melangkahi Al dan melewatinya begitu saja. Dia kemudian melirik Al yang berusaha bangkit sendiri dan berakhir menyakitkan. Scorpius mengeluh keras-keras di dalam hatinya. _Just_ _this time, fucking nerd!_

Dia berbalik dan memeluk Al untuk mengangkatnya. Pemuda yang Scorpius herankan kenapa pendek sekali, bahkan lebih pendek dari Sabine, kembali meringis saat terpaksa berdiri. Scorpius kini bisa melihat ada apa dengan anak Pahlawan Sihir itu. Dia merinding.

Kaki mulus Al Potter yang putih itu membiru di pergelangannya.

" _Fuck!_ " umpat Scorpius tanpa sadar saat melihat luka di kedua kaki Albus. "Apa kau berniat memutuskan kedua kakimu?"

"Ti-tidak! Aku tertimpa koper." Bukan mata Al yang Scorpius lihat. Tapi bibir tipis yang berwarna merah itu. Warnanya lebih merah dari lipstik yang dipakai Mother. Bagaimana rasanya?

" _Hell_ Potter. Aku tidak akan bertanya apa kau bertengkar dengan kopermu hingga dia sedendam ini. Akan konyol kalau aku menggunakan mantra mobilicarpus. Aku tidak akan melakukannya." Dia biarkan Al menyender sementara di dinding. Dia taruh lengan kirinya di belakang kaki Al dan mengangkatnya. Dia tumpu punggung Al di lengan kanannya.

Menggendong Al ala bridal style ke dalam Hogwarts dan menghindari Aula Besar adalah keputusan Scorpius. Dia tidak akan mempermalukan dirinya.

"Kau mirip sekali dengan Uncle Draco." Kata Al membuat Scorpius berhenti. Dia kembali memandang wajah dengan hidung lancip dan kecil itu. Bagaimana mungkin dia seimut ini? Itu alasan Scorpius menghindarinya. "Tapi bagaimana bisa kau sedingin ini? Uncle Draco selalu baik padaku."

"Kau mau aku turunkan di sini?" tanya Scorpius dan memilih melanjutkan berjalan saat Albus malah tertawa. Tawa yang terdengar seperti dentang lonceng dan Scorpius menyukainya. Itu jauh lebih baik dari pada mendengar tawa Moaning Myrtel.

" _Thanks_ , Malfoy," kata Al dan mengeratkan pelukannya di sekitar leher Scorpius. Harum tubuh pemuda yang memeluknya membuatnya memalingkan wajah dan mendengus. "Apa aku orang pertama yang kau tolong? Aku akan tersanjung sekali. mengingat kau mau melewatiku tadi."

"Aku menyesal sekarang. Diamlah. Atau aku tinggalkan kau di halaman dengan telanjang." Harusnya itu bekerja dan membuat Al bungkam. Namun dia malah mendengar tawa kecil.

"Itu akan berdampak buruk padamu. Kau akan dikira baru saja memperkosaku." Sahutan Al itu membuat sesuatu di dada Scorpius bergemuruh. Dia mendesis.

"Ish… aku akan benar-benar memperkosamu kalau kau masih bicara." Scorpius masih tidak mau menatap wajah pemuda yang memiliki pinggul ramping itu. Bukannya Scorpius merabanya, dia kan merasakannya.

"Kau serius?" tanya Al dan tanpa pikir panjang Scorpius menjawab tentu saja. "Kenapa kau mau memperkosaku? Itu ilegal."

 _Demi Lucifer, bunuh aku!_

"Aku cinta kau, Al Potter. Jadi diamlah…" sahut Scorpius dan memutar matanya. Tinggal satu belokan koridor lagi dan mereka sampai di Hospital Wing. Sepertinya keluhan Scorpius tadi berhasil membuat Al berhenti bicara. Dia melangkah dengan tenang dan membiarkan saja saat Al menelusupkan wajahnya lebih dalam di lehernya. Hingga sampailah mereka di Hospital Wing dan Scorpius membaringkan Al di kasur.

Al langsung membuang wajahnya. Rambut hitam merah lebutnya menutupi matanya. Scorpius menyukai rambut Al, tidak ada yang memiliki rambut dengan warna langka seperti itu. Hingga Madam Pomfrey mucul dan terkejut.

"Ada apa? Oh, Potter! Apa darah Potter selalu menyukai rumah sakit? Tidak kau, tidak ayahmu bahkan kakekmu!" keluh Madam Pomfrey.

"Lihat kakinya," kata Scorpius dan menemukan wajah wanita yang cukup tua itu mengernyit ngeri. Dia masih di sana hingga perawat Hogwarts itu selesai menyembuhkan Al dan berlalu setelah memberi ceramah panjang. Namun Al kembali memalingkan wajahnya. Dia bingung sekarang. "Ehm, aku akan kembali ke acara pembukaan dan akan mengabari saudaramu. Istirahatlah, _bye_."

Tetapi Al tetap diam dan akhirnya Scorpius berlalu keluar ruangan dan pintu yang berderit kecil. Sesampainya Scorpius di Aula Besar, banyak yang langsung menoleh saat dia masuk. Namun langsung berpaling seolah dia tidak ada. Dia kembali mendengus kecil.

Dia lihat para Potter dan Weasley yang memenuhi meja Gryffindor. Dia melangkah santai dan berhenti di belakang James Potter yang asik menggoda adik perempuannya di sebelahnya. Seketika mereka menyadari dia datang menemui mereka.

"Whoa, Malfoy. Kehormatan besar," ejek James padanya. Namun tahu jika dia hanya membuat lelucon Scorpius diam saja. "Kau tidak lucu. Benar-benar tak lucu. Dasar tidak asik!" hina James membuatnya mendengus.

"Terserah, aku hanya mau mengabari kalian soal Potter." Dia seketika merasa bodoh. Karena detik berikutnya James tertawa bersama Fred Weasley dan sepupu mereka yang lainnya. Scorpius memutar matanya.

"Kutarik ucapanku, kau sangat lucu!"

"Potter yang mana Malfoy?" tanya Lily Potter dengan cengiran cantiknya. Seketika Scorpius menyadari kenapa Al bisa semanis itu. Tidak heran ketiga Potter ini termasuk incaran kencan nomor satu.

"Al Potter. Dia di Hospital Wing," jawab Scorpius. Seketika satu keluarga itu berhenti tertawa dan memandangnya serius. "Aku menemukannya di Hogwarts Express dengan kaki membiru. Dia tidak bisa berdiri apalagi berjalan. Jadi aku menggendongnya ke Hospital Wing, maaf kalau lancang."

Seketika mereka merasa lega tahu Al baik-baik saja. Lily tersenyum tulus padanya dan menepuk punggungnya. Dia mirip Al.

" _Thanks_ , Malfoy. Aku berhutang padamu. Kami akan ke Hospital Wing. Ah, aku penasaran. Bagaimana cara kau menggendong Al?" tanya James membuat Lily menarik tangannya.

Scorpius tidak menyukai James. Dia bisa melihat kilat jahil di mata pemuda itu. Apa lagi Rose Weasley yang tersedak. Lily Potter yang menggigit bibir, Fred Weasley dan Hugo Weasley yang menahan tawa.

" _Bridal Style_." Setelah mengatakan hal itu Scorpius berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

Xxx

Flashback  
One Years Ago

"Maaf…" suara lirih itu membuat Harry memalingkan wajahnya. Dia tidak berani menolehkan wajahnya pada istrinya yang telah terbaring lemah. "Lakukanlah… hanya itu yang aku inginkan."

"Ak-aku tidak tahu… aku akan berusaha, Ginny…" sahut pemuda pirang yang berdiri di samping wanita itu. Wajah pucatnya kian memucat mendengar permintaan terakhir dari nyonya Potter itu.

"Harry…" panggil wanita itu namun dia tetap tidak mau menoleh pada istrinya. Hingga dia tidak menyadari jika hembusan napas wanita itu telah berakhir.

Hingga suara mesin berdering keras menyentak Harry ketika dia melihat Ginny yang memandangnya dengan tangan terulur padanya. Namun pandangan itu kosong. Dan pria pucat yang berdiri di sebelah Ginny mengusapkan tangannya pada wajah Ginny untuk menutup mata wanita itu. Pria pirang itu memandang menyesal padanya.

Dada harry mencelos. Dia masih membeku meski pria berambut pirang platina itu merangkulnya keluar dari ruang rawat yang telah dipenuhi para healer itu.

End of flashback

Xxx

Wajah Lily Potter itu memerah dan menatap kesal kakak tertuanya. Namun pemuda tampan itu tampaknya tidak terpengaruh oleh adiknya yang serupa dengan neneknya. Meski katanya neneknya itu sangat menyeramkan, baginya adiknya itu terlalu imut untuk jadi menyeramkan.

" _Seriously_ , Jams. Kau gila?" sinis gadis dengan bibir tipis dan merah itu. Mata coklat terangnya menilik James.

" _Yes, from the past_. Tapi bukan itu intinya. Al yang gila." Namun Lily tidak akan terpengaruh oleh kata-kata James.

"Al tertimpa koper! Dan kau menuduhnya gila!?" seru Lily dan menodongkan tongkatnya pada James. Namun ringisan James yang bertanda dia menyerah menahannya mengutuk pemuda berhidung lancip itu.

"Tidak. Kau tahu kan kalau dia jatuh cinta pada-" dibekapnya James menahannya melanjutkan berbicara. Tatapan Lily makin tajam padanya. Sesekali menyisir sekeliling rekreasi Gryffindor.

" _What's the point_?" desis Lily dan menurunkan tangannya dari mulut james.

"Sepertinya Al salah paham soal bulan kemarin. Nah, aku takut dia melakukan hal nekat seperti Carmen Finnigan yang mengikuti Nicole Thomas kemana pun. Karena kulihat Al mulai memandang dia tanpa henti. Takkan kubiarkan dia melakukan itu sebelum Dad melaksanakan acara yang sudah disusunnya. Kau tahu persiapan seperti apa yang sudah Dad perjuangkan."

Lily melepaskan cekalannya pada James. Dia terdiam dan memandang kakaknya serius. "Kita harus memisahkan keduanya. Aku yang akan melindunginya. Kau menahan Al." Keputusan finalnya membuat James mengangkat bahu setuju.

Xxx

Kekesalan dia hari ini benar-benar tidak bisa ditolerir. Mau apa Potter itu coba? Dia akui Lily Potter itu cantik, paling cantik seantero Hogwarts kalau bisa dibilang. Tapi Scorpius tidak tertarik. Dia mengernyit saat mengingat surat yang Father kirim terakhir kali.

" _ **Bagaimana menurutmu keluarga Potter? Apa kau tidak mempertimbangkan soal pertunangan dengan keluarga itu, son?"**_

Scorpius merinding. _It_ _makes him wanna kick Merlin's ball!_ Menikahi Lily Potter ada di urutan terakhir untuknya. Dia makin kesal saat ingat Lily yang beberapa minggu terakhir selalu menghalang-halanginya kemana pun. Hingga dia menahan gadis itu ke tembok dan meninggalkannya. Gadis Griffindor itu memang licik, tapi kalah licik dengannya. Hanya satu orang yang berhasil mengalahkan kelicikannya.

Yang jelas itu bukan Lily Potter.

Dia mengernyit saat melihat Al Potter sedang berdiri di depan lukisan yang menjadi pintu dapur. Pemuda berambut merah kehitaman itu sedang terengah-engah dan bersandar di lukisan itu. Dia sedang mengatur napasnya dan mencoba memasuki pintu dapur. Wajah memerahnya membuat Scorpius menyeringai.

 _Like Father like son, huh?_

Dia akan mempertimbangkan pertunangan itu. Tapi bukan dengan Lily potter. Dia dekati pemuda itu dan menyentuhkan bahunya. Dia pandang mata beriris hijau terang yang tidak terkejut. Seolah sudah tahu dia ada di sini. Dan Scorpius tahu betapa liciknya Al Potter saat dia lihat pemuda itu menahan senyum. Sudut bibirnya berkedut.

"Ada apa, Malfoy?" tanyanya. Dia memasuki dapur dan duduk di tempat yang tersedia. Scorpius mengikuti pemuda itu. "Sudah sarapan? Kurasa belum."

 **Ting**! _See?_

Tatapan Scorpius menajam. Mata biru abu-abunya terperangkap dalam mata terindah itu. Warna Slytherin. Dia putuskan untuk duduk bersama Al Potter. Dia kembali menemukan mata itu berkilat. "Kau punya tebakan bagus, Potter."

"Trims." Dia kemudian menerima sajian yang disuguhkan oleh para peri rumah. Scorpius mulai memakan makanannya sambil terus memandang Al.

"Katakan Potter, kenapa kau mau sarapan di dapur? Muak dengan fansmu?" tanya Scorpius dan menemukan perubahan di wajah itu. Dia meminum jus labunya dan menyudahi sarapan singkatnya. Piring bekas makannya menghilang.

"Aku tidak punya fans, Scorpius. Aku hanya Seeker di tim Quiditch. Bukan Chaser terkenal dan sejago James. Juga tidak sepintar Lily. Aku tidak sehebat James dan Lily yang sangat populer khas Potter. Kau tidak tahu 'kan aku dijuluki Potter pecundang? Ditiap keluarga pasti ada satu pecundang. Nah itu mungkin aku."

Scorpius tersenyum miring. Dia lihat napsu makan anak tengah itu menghilang. Mungkin Al mengidap _middle child syndrom_. Yeah, terlalu banyak membaca buku Father membuatnya mudah mendiagnosis orang. Salahkan Father yang tidak puas menjadi _Healer_ paling dibutuhkan di dunia sihir, juga menjadi dokter terkenal di dunia muggle. Tapi Scorpius suka buku-buku Father yang setebal kamus rune kuno.

 _Interesting…_

Ini yang membuat Scorpius menjauhi Al. Pemuda itu berbahaya untuknya. "Yeah, tergantung siapa yang melihatnya." Al kembali memandangnya dengan matanya yang menyiratkan kepolosan. Namun Scorpius tahu Al sedang menelitinya. Sedang merencanakan kemungkinan-kemungkinan mulusnya rencana pemuda itu. Ya, Al akan memanfaatkannya.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak melihatnya begitu?" Al ikut menyudahi sarapannya. Dia memandang Scorpius penasaran. Namun Scorpius hanya meliriknya sekilas dan bangkit berdiri.

" _Thanks for the breakfast_ ," ujarnya. Lalu berbalik keluar dapur.

Xxx

Desisan kesal kembali keluar dari bibir Scorpius. Dia tidak mempedulikan Lorraine Parkinson yang menahan tangannya dan dia sentakan hingga gadis itu terjatuh. Karena dia tahu Lily Luna Potter, _hell_ dia tahu nama lengkapnya, masih berusaha mengikutinya.

Dia berhenti melangkah cepat di koridor dekat ruang mantra saat melihat Al yang masih dijegat oleh James Potter. Scorpius memasuki ruang mantra, membiarkan pintunya terbuka lalu bersembunyi di baliknya namun masih bisa melihat Al yang mencoba melepaskan genggaman James dari tangan kanannya.

Lily menyusul mereka, Al menyadarinya, saat Lily ada di tengah jarak pandang keduanya dan berjalan cepat menuju mereka. Hingga kedua saudaranya tidak menyadari, tangan kiri Al yang menyentak lalu muncul percikan sihir. Lily melompat, seolah ada yang mendorong gadis itu dari belakang, menimpa James. Saat itulah Al melepaskan tangan kanannya dari James yang jatuh bersama Lily.

Tangan kanan Al melambai sedikit untuk kembali menyihir dan membuat seorang murid yang lewat terjatuh ikut menimpa kedua saudaranya di lantai. "Hati-hati!" seru Al yang terkejut. Atau berpura-pura terkejut. Pemuda itu berlari ke arah Scorpius. Dia hampir saja melewati kelas mantra, tempat Scorpius bersembunyi, jika pemuda berambut pirang platina itu tidak mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menyihir hingga Al tertarik masuk menimpanya.

Bam!

Pintu terkunci dengan sihir menggunakan lambaian tangan Scorpius. Dia lihat Al yang terkejut memandangnya. Mata dengan keping Emerald itu melebar dan kedua tangan Al bertumpu di dada bidangnya.

"Oh, Merlin, kau mengagetkanku!" seru Al. Dia berusaha bangkit namun kembali terkejut saat Scorpius membalik keadaan. Kini dia yang ada di bawah pemuda tampan itu. "Kau juga _wandless_!"

"Sudah cukup main-mainnya." Desis Scorpius membuat Al mengernyit. "Katakan apa yang kau rencanakan. Kau merusak kedamaianku beberapa hari ini."

"Oh maaf kalau begitu, _Lord_ Malfoy. Asal anda ketahui, _Milord_ , aku tidak bermaksud dan aku juga tidak tahu apa pun." Al mendorong dada Scorpius yang ada di atasnya. Menahannya agar bisa pergi. Namun Scorpius tidak akan melepas tangkapan seberharga ini.

Dia dekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Al. " _Listen me, Your Majesty_. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sampai aku tahu kenapa adikmu yang cantik itu, yang tercantik di Hogwarts, menahanku pergi kemana pun."

Kilat merah sempat terlihat di mata hijau itu. Scorpius tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan Al semarah itu. " _I told you, I don't know, My Lord!_ "

" _Well, My Lady_ , kalau begitu kau tahu kenapa James menahanmu? Selain adikmu yang menarik itu menahanku, aku yakin bukan karena pertunangan yang akan diadakan." Itu jelas-jelas wajah terkejut Al. Apa yang membuatnya terkejut?

"Pertunangan apa?" tanya Al. Matanya kebingungan. Bukankah Al harusnya tahu tentang pertunangan antara keluarga mereka?

"Pertunangan keluarga Potter dan Malfoy," jawab Scorpius. "Sekarang katakan kenapa James menahanmu!"

Al memandang mata silver Scorpius dengan tatapan yang menyakitkan untuk Scorpius. Hal itu membuat hati Scorpius berdenyut juga. Apa itu luka? Apa itu kekecewaan?

"James menahanku karena dia tahu aku menyukaimu. Dia tidak mau aku mendekatimu karena dia tahu kau tidak menyukaiku. Dia pikir aku akan melakukan hal gila seperti menciummu di Aula Besar atau semacamnya. Mungkin Lily yang mencegahmu menemuiku. Mungkin Lily berusaha menjauhkanmu dariku. Mengingat pertunangan kalian." Nada pahit itu terdengar di kalimat terakhir Al.

Scorpius benci tatapan Al padanya. Tatapan itu seperti Mother yang memandang Father ketika ingin meninggalkan Father karena penderitaan. Maka ketika Al mendorongnya, meski tidak mungkin menjauhkannya, dia biarkan dirinya menjauh, agar Al bisa pergi dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

 _ **To Be Continued ...**_

Ichie's Note :

wkwkwk, bhuahahahaa, tbc nya di klimaks! BHUAHAHAAA Ichie emang sesuatu. /gampar

nikmatilah menunggu lanjutannya, btw ini twoshoot jadi chap kedua bakal tamat. wkwkwk, tunggulah yak, paling besok atau besok atau besok baru update. /ditebas/

bhuahahahaa, tergantung sikon all. wkwkwkwk

oh iya, ini udah di edit. arigatou neko-chan atas sarannya! /big kiss/

semoga ini lebih bagus dari kemarin. /gelinding/

see you nexk week!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ichie Kurosaki**_

 _ **Proudly Presents**_

 _ **Eyes On You**_

Rate: T+

Genre: Romance-Drama

Character Pairing: Scorpius Malfoy-Albus Poter

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling

Summary : Scorpius sudah biasa diabaikan dan sendiri. Namun karena kesalahpahaman Albus Potter akan sikapnya, kini ketentraman hidupnya terancam. Bukannya dia tidak pernah memperhatikan Al Potter. Dia tahu siapa sebenarnya pemuda itu, lebih dari siapa pun.

Hogwarts  
6th Years

"James menahanku karena dia tahu aku menyukaimu. Dia tidak mau aku mendekatimu karena dia tahu kau tidak menyukaiku. Dia pikir aku akan melakukan hal gila seperti menciummu di Aula Besar atau semacamnya. Mungkin Lily yang mencegahmu menemuiku. Mungkin Lily berusaha menjauhkanmu dariku. Mengingat pertunangan kalian." Nada pahit itu terdengar di kalimat terakhir Al.

Scorpius benci tatapan Al padanya. Tatapan itu seperti Mother yang memandang Father ketika ingin meninggalkan Father karena penderitaan. Maka ketika Al mendorongnya, meski tidak mungkin menjauhkannya, dia biarkan dirinya menjauh, agar Al bisa pergi dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Hahahahahaaa!" tawa Scorpius membuat Al menahan diri membuka pintu kelas mantra yang terkunci. "Kau, Potter, apa kau berencana mendekatiku? Apa rencanamu selama ini ingin berkencan denganku?" dia berdiri dan berbalik untuk melihat Al yang mengalirkan air mata. Apa itu _Ya_?

Dia berjalan mendekati Al dan menahannya di pintu. Pemuda itu terkejut. Begitu terguncangnya hingga pupil berkeping Emeraldnya melebar. Begitu tersakiti hingga dada Scorpius juga merasa berdenyut. Namun dia malah menyeringai untuk menutupinya.

"Kau bodoh ya? Harusnya turuti kakakmu. Menarik sekali. Ayo kita berkencan, jadi ketika aku bosan dengan lubangmu, aku tinggal _mencampakkanmu_ , bagaimana?" seringai Scorpius melebar saat melihat Al yang membelalak. Dan air mata pemuda itu menuruni pipinya yang memerah.

"Ka-kau?" Scorpius melihat Al terluka. Dan itu membuat dadanya terasa sangat sakit. Padahal dia tidak terluka. Dia pegang dadanya yang berdenyut dan dia merasa sesak. Sakit apa ini? "Kau kenapa?" tanya Al khawatir saat menyadari dia meringis.

Dia tepis tangan Al. Benar, Al Potter memang berbahaya. "Bagaimana? Kau mau jadi pacarku?" dia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Al.

Plak!

Dia menjauhkan wajahnya dan menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang berdarah. Dia terkekeh sinis. " _Slut_!" hinanya. Kini wajah di hadapannya menunjukan emosi. Iris batu Emerald itu berkilat-kilat.

" _Asshole_!" ketus Al. " _You're_ _motherfucker_!" maki Al. Dia memandang benci pada Scorpius hingga pemuda tinggi itu terpental dan menabrak meja Profesor dengan keras sampai meja itu hancur. Luapan sihir Al membuat kelas mantra berantakan. Terdengar suara pintu hancur dan langkah Al yang tergesa meninggalkannya.

Scorpius meringis dan menggeliat sakit. Dia terbatuk dan darah keluar dari mulutnya. Dia usap darah itu dengan punggung tangannya. Dia mencoba bangkit dan punggungnya terasa sangat ngilu. Mungkin itu akibat dia terbentur meja dengan keras. _He deserve it._

Dia paksakan bangkit berdiri dengan menahan teriakan kesakitannya. Dia sempat-sempatnya tertawa sinis. Itu yang harus dilakukannya. Dia tidak pantas untuk Al. Pemuda manis itu bisa mendapat yang jauh lebih baik darinya. Luka ini juga memang harus dia terima karena menyakiti Al. Dia dibenci semua orang, maka Al juga harus membencinya.

Dia ada namun tidak diharapkan oleh Father dan Mother. Dia adalah kesalahan. Dia tidak pantas bahagia. Dia kembali mendecih. Semua orang membencinya, kenapa dia ingin pengecualian untuk Al? Dia lambaikan tangan kanannya untuk merapikan kekacauan yang diperbuat Al menggunakan sihir. Lebih mudah menggunakan sihir tanpa tongkat untuk menyebarkan sihirnya secara meluas.

Dia biarkan air mata mengalir. Dia berjalan tertatih ke arah asrama dan tahu jika ini waktunya makan malam. Karena semua koridor sepi. Dia melintas cepat memasuki kamarnya dan menuju kamar mandi. Dia buka seragamnya dan melihat punggungnya. Dia tertawa hampa. Punggungnya memar dan dia yakin akan membiru seperti kaki Al waktu itu.

Biru mengerikan. Juga memar di pipinya. Dia biarkan sihir di tubuhnya melakukan penyembuhan sendiri. Beberapa hari maka dia akan membaik. Jika dia menemui Madam Pomfrey maka Al akan dalam masalah. Ini luka sihir. Madam Pomfrey akan tahu ada sihir Al yang menimpanya. Dia basuh mulutnya untuk mencuci darah yang membekas. Mungkin setelah berendam air hangat, sekaligus mengkompres luka ini, dia akan beristirahat.

Xxx

Ketika melihat surat datang untuknya dari Elang kiriman Father, Scorpius sedang mengenakan seragamnya dengan susah payah. Dia memandangi surat Father dengan kosong dan duduk di ranjangnya dengan malas seolah ada beban berat di punggungnya. Hanya Father yang mengiriminya surat. Mother tidak pernah mengiriminya surat.

Perceraian Mother dan Father terjadi sepuluh tahun lalu. Father selalu sibuk. Dia bilang itu demi mengembalikan nama keluarga Malfoy. Tapi Scorpius tahu jika Mother tidak pernah percaya semua ucapan Father. Scorpius tahu karena Mother selalu mengerutkan alisnya dan mendecih.

Saat itu Scorpius yang berumur lima tahun, mengira jika rutinitas keduanya bertengkar adalah karena dia tidak cukup pintar dan nakal. Karena Mother selalu marah jika diganggu olehnya dan mengatakan, "Diam! Sana belajar! Mother sibuk."

Keduanya tidak pernah peduli pada Scorpius. Bahkan tidak saat Scorpius terlalu sering berusaha mengeluarkan sihirnya. Keduanya tidak pernah tahu jika Scorpius selalu belajar menyihir bersama para peri rumah yang mengasuhnya. Keduanya tidak tahu apa pun soal Scorpius.

Setelah dia remaja, berita soal Mother yang pergi ke Paris dan menikah lagi hanya membuatnya terdiam. Dia terlalu terbiasa tanpa keduanya. Namun setelah keduanya bercerai, Father berubah. Father jadi menyebalkan. Tapi Scorpius akui dengan jujur, dia menyukai semua perhatian Father.

Dan dia akhirnya tahu kenapa keduanya bercerai. Mereka dijodohkan, demi menjaga darah murni dan alasan saling menguntungkan. Lalu lahir Scorpius demi keturunan. _He_ _was bastard, wasn't he?_ Dan Mother tidak menyukai kehidupannya dengan Father. Atau lebih benar dikatakan, membencinya? Lalu melampiaskan kebenciannya pada Scorpius yang wajahnya serupa Father. Dan mengabaikannya.

Scorpius juga ingat pria yang sering ditemui Mother. Dan membawa Mother pergi. Untuk Scorpius, baginya lebih baik Mother pergi. Dia hidup menderita hanya untuk alasan bertahan demi Scorpius. Tidak, hidup mengenal Mother hingga dia enam tahun sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya. Setidaknya Scorpius memiliki Father yang sampai saat ini selalu ada untuknya.

Hingga dia kenal Uncle Harry dan yang lainnya. Kenal James Potter saat Ginerva Potter meninggal. Dia jadi ingat saat Lily Potter terus-terusan mengikutinya. Hingga kemarin.

"Aku tidak ingin Al menemuimu. Dia berpikir kau menyukainya karena menolongnya. Menurutmu apa dia tidak salah paham saat kau rela berjalan sangat jauh dari Hogwarts Express ke Hospital Wing. James jelas akan mengeluh patah lengan!" jelas gadis cantik itu.

"Heuh? Memang kenapa kalau Al menemuiku?" dia angkat salah satu alisnya.

"Karena belum saatnya kalian berhubungan."

Dia mengabaikan gadis itu. Toh dia sudah membantu gadis Potter itu dengan membuat Al membencinya. Iya 'kan? Dia jadi ingat wajah marah Al padanya. Dia tersenyum kecil dan membuka surat Father, dia harap pria tua itu tidak membahas pertunangan lagi. Dia melunturkan senyumnya setelah selesai membaca basa-basi Father soal menanyakan kabarnya yang panjang.

 _ **Maaf mengatakan ini padamu, son. Tapi aku telah menetapkan pertunanganmu dengan anak kedua Harry Potter. Ini tidak seperti aku memaksakan kehendakku. Tapi aku telah berjanji pada Ginerva Potter setahun yang lalu.**_

 _ **Kuharap kau mengerti, my son. Aku menyayangimu. Ini murni karena ketidaksengajaan. Akan kujelaskan saat kau liburan paskah.**_

 _ **Aku juga tahu kau masih saja menutup dirimu dari kehidupan sosial. Aku tidak bisa memaksamu melakukan hal yang tidak kau senangi. Tapi mendengar kau mau sedikit menolong calon tunanganmu, aku sangat senang.**_

 _ **Jika kau mau sedikit lagi berusaha, mulailah dengannya, son. Tidak perlu lagi kau keras terhadap dirimu. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia. Lupakanlah masa lalu son. Karena jika kau bahagia, aku juga akan merasakan yang sama.**_

 _ **Love**_

 _ **Father**_

Scorpius tahu jika dia sudah mengacaukan segalanya. Hanya dalam kurun waktu satu jam di kelas mantra. Dia mendengus. Ternyata pukulan yang diberikan bukan hanya pembalasan karena dia menyakiti Al, tapi juga karena dia mengecewakan Father. _Good_ _for_ _me_.

Sambil melipat surat dari Father, dia melangkah menuju danau Hitam. Beruntung seharian ini dia berhasil menghindari kontak fisik dengan siapa pun. Seperti sebelumnya, karena dia terbiasa menjauhi orang lain. Dia tidak akan membiarkan orang lain tahu masalahnya. Atau membiarkan siapa pun memasuki kehidupannya.

Karena dia tidak ingin kembali kecewa dan terluka lagi. Apa yang dia harapkan selain luka dari masyarakat sihir yang selalu mencibirnya dengan sebutan _Fucking_ _traitor_? Alasan dia menyukai Al bukan karena keluarga Potter tidak menghina keluarganya. Hanya karena Al memandangnya. Melihatnya di saat semua orang mengalihkan tatapan darinya.

Dia berjalan dengan menunduk dan membiarkan rambut pirangnya menutupi dahinya. Dia mengangkat alisnya saat melihat Lucy Weasley dan Roxanne Weasley menghalangi jalannya. "Kau tahu kami tahu soal pertunangan."

Scorpius memasang tampang dinginnya. "Louis yang memberitahu kami. Acaranya natal tahun ini. Tapi hanya Al yang belum tahu. Uncle Harry paling sayang Al. Begitu pula Aunty Ginny. Kau tahu alasan meninggalnya Aunty Ginny 'kan?" tanya Lucy sambil memandang khawatir.

"Kuharap kau tidak melakukan hal yang berbahaya. Kami hanya ingin kau menjaga Al," Roxanne tersenyum dan menepuk punggungnya. Hal itu membuat Scorpius menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengerutkan alisnya. "Louis paling sayang Al. Teddy juga. Dia paling overprotektif pada Al. kami hanya kasih tahu kau. Sebelum kau lepas kendali dan menghadapi hal yang mengerikan."

Ancaman itu membuat Scorpius mendengus. Dia menepis tangan Roxanne yang balas mendelik dan menarik Lucy pergi. Dia kembali melangkah dan mengacak rambutnya. Tangannya memegang bahunya dan meringis sakit. Sial, tak terhindarkan tepukan itu membuatnya sakit.

Dia duduk bersila di bawah pohon. Dia tidak bersandar, dia tidak bodoh, itu akan melukai dirinya sendiri. Lihat perbuatan Al. Dia tersenyum lembut mengingat pemuda itu. Seharian ini dia menjauhi Al. Scorpius tahu Al mencoba mencarinya, pemuda itu panik saat tahu dia tidak ada di Hospital Wing.

Dia terkekeh kecil saat menyadari kesenangan bermain _Hide and Seek_ dengan Al. Dia lelah sekali seharian ini. Pelajaran di kelasnya memaksanya menggunakan sihirnya. Jika begini, mungkin luka memarnya baru sembuh seminggu lagi. Pengobatan dengan sihir dalam tubuh memang memakan waktu lama, namun penyembuhannya dua kali lebih cepat dari penyembuhan tubuh normal.

Scorpius kembali berpikir. Kenapa dia menyakiti Al, jika dia tahu dia menyukai pemuda itu sejak awal? Kenapa dia selalu menghindari Al?

 _Aku takut…_

 _Ya, aku takut Al yang akan menyakitiku. Aku takut dia yang menghancurkanku…_

 _Sama seperti Mother yang melukai Father hingga dia tidak sanggup memandangku…_

 _Sama seperti keduanya yang kemudian membenciku…_

Tapi ternyata sudah terlambat. Al sudah memilikinya. Karena ketika dia melukai Al, itu sama artinya dengan Scorpius bunuh diri. Dan Father malah mengikat Al dengannya. Bagaimana jika Al tidak bahagia bersamanya?

Bagaimana bila Al jadi membencinya?

 _Al akan membunuhku…_

Dia kembali meringis saat hatinya ngilu. Membayangkannya saja sudah sesakit ini. Apa lagi jika itu nyata? Dia meremas dadanya dan dari tangan kanannya dia mengeluarkan sihir api. Api kecil berwarna biru. Ini bisa menghangatkannya.

"Benar kau _wandless_!" seru seseorang dari belakangnya membuatnya terkejut hingga api itu menyambar dan hilang. Dia menoleh ke belakang dengan kesal dan menemukan orang terakhir yang ingin ditemuinya.

" _Merlin's dick_ …" umpatnya membuat orang itu terkesiap. Dia berusaha bangkit dengan cepat dengan menggigit bibirnya keras. Menahan sakit. Dia kini berdiri menghadap pemuda dengan mata indahnya itu. "Ada apa Potter?"

"A-aku benar-benar menyesal atas kemarin. Aku tidak seharusnya menyerangmu-walau itu tidak sengaja-" pandangan itu menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Jadi kau mau jadi pacarku dan menyesal menolak?" dia menyeringai dan menemukan kilau emerald itu kembali membara marah.

" _Seriously_ Scorpius!" seru Al. Namun dia terdiam dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Detik berikutnya dia memandang Scorpius dengan tatapan terluka dalam.

 _Tidak! Jangan! Jangan tatap aku begitu. Bencilah aku! Karena aku pantas mendapatkannya._

"Aku sangat ingin menjadi kekasihmu. Ya, aku menerimanya. Meski hanya jadi pemuas napsumu. Walau kau akan membuangku ketika kau bosan. Ya, aku _menerimanya_." Kata-kata Al terdengar tulus dan menyakitkan.

Scorpius terdiam. Dia memandang Al begitu lembut. Dengan kedua tangan terangkat, dia buat angin menerbangkan daun-daun yang berguguran. "Kau harusnya _membenciku_ …" lirih Scorpius. " _I deserve it._ " Sirat matanya penuh luka. Dan Al bisa melihat kerapuhan pemuda tinggi itu. Rambut pirang platinanya yang jatuh di dahinya. Seolah Scorpius sudah lama berdarah-darah seperti itu dan tidak ada satu pun yang menyadarinya.

Al ingin menangis melihatnya tercabik. Berapa lama Scorpius menderita?

"Tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu. Ya, aku merencanakan semuanya. Agar kau menyukaiku, aku yang sengaja menimpakan diriku dengan koper dan soal makan di dapur bersama!" Al tidak berani melangkah mendekat. Sedangkan Scorpius masih mencoba menghalangi pandangan Al padanya dengan tiupan angin bersama daun-daun yang gugur. Menghalangi Al melihat darahnya yang terpapar. Dari luka yang tidak bisa dilihat.

Karena mata menunjukan segalanya. Ketakutan Scorpius akan luka yang _terulang_ kembali…

Hingga Scorpius mendekati Al dan dengan tangan kanannya menyentuh pipi Al perlahan. Seolah Al akan hancur jika dia menyenggol sedikit saja. Dan angin itu berhenti, daun-daun terbang turun perlahan, Al merasakannya, Scorpius menempelkan bibir mereka. Begitu lembut dan Al merasa dia akan meleleh begitu saja. Dia rasakan hembusan napas Scorpius di dekat telinganya karena kemudian pemuda tampan itu berbisik rendah. "Tapi aku _membencimu_ …"

Mata Al memandang kosong. Dia mendengar suara retakan-retakan kencang. Suara _hancur_ hatinya. Dia juga merasakan Scorpius bersandar padanya dan merosot jatuh. Pemuda itu hampir kehilangan kesadarannya. Heh, dia tidak sadarkan diri setelah mengatakan hal yang begitu menyakitkan untuk Al. Dia tahan jatuhnya Scorpius dengan memeluknya. Butiran-butiran air matanya terjatuh. Dia bingung bagaimana menolong Scorpius karena dia tidak sekuat Scorpius untuk menggendong pemuda itu.

Dia baru sadar jika Scorpius begitu pucat. Suara batuk Scorpius membuat Al terkesiap saat pemuda itu memuntahkan sedikit darah. "Scorpie!" serunya ketakutan dan tangan Scorpius sempat-sempatnya mengusap pipinya.

" _Belleza_ … Apa malaikat seindah ini?" tanyanya dan tangan itu terjatuh lemas seiring hilangnya kesadaran pemuda itu. (Cantik)

Xxx

Ketika sadar, Scorpius melihat sekeliling Hospital Wing. Dia menoleh dan menemukan Al sedang terlelap. Tangan lentik pemuda itu menggenggam erat tangannya. Kenapa tangan pemuda itu kecil sekali? Bagaimana caranya kabur dari tempat ini jika Al menjaganya?

Tidak berapa lama matron Hogwarts itu keluar dan menemukan dia sudah sadar. Dia diam saja saat wanita tua itu berjalan tergesa mendekatinya. Dia terlihat marah dan Scorpius yakin dia dalam masalah.

"Anda benar-benar keterlaluan, Mr. Malfoy! Apa anda mau mati!?" serunya kesal. Dan itu membuat Al tersentak bangun. "Luka anda itu serius dan anda diam saja? Anda juga kekurangan sihir karena pemakaian sihir yang berlebih. Itu bisa membuat anda koma!"

"Scorpius, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Al khawatir padanya. "Hagrid membantuku membawamu ke sini. Kau pingsan dua hari."

Scorpius memutar bola matanya. _Damn_ …

"Dan jangan coba-coba melarikan diri dari rumah sakit lagi, Mr. Malfoy. Atau anda akan terkurung di sini lebih lama dari yang anda duga!" ancam madam Pomfrey sebelum pergi.

Scorpius mendengus. " _Just fuck off…"_ Komentarnya dan menemukan Al yang memandangnya sedih. Itu membuat Scorpius muak.

"Kau…" suara lirih Al membuat Scorpius mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Itu sebelum Al wajahnya berubah merah dan menjadi marah hingga memukulinya berkali-kali.

"Auw! Auww! Ampun Al! Auch! Sakit!"

"Itu salahmu membuatku khawatir! Aku ketakutan setengah mati tahu! Kau jahat! Kau kejam! Aku benci padamu!" Hingga Al berhenti memukuli Scorpius karena kelelahan. Air mata membasahi wajahnya dan dia terisak-isak pedih.

Scorpius turun dari ranjang dan mengabaikan ngilu di punggungnya. Dia berdiri di depan Al yang panik. Dia cengkram lengan Al dan mengabaikan protesan pemuda itu.

"Kau masih sakit Scorp! Kembali ke ranjangmu!"

"Kau benar-benar berisik, Albus Severus" dia dorong Al hingga pemuda itu terjatuh di ranjang rumah sakit itu. Scorpius naikan tubuhnya hingga Al berbaring di ranjangnya. Saat dia ingin berontak turun, Scorpius naik dan berbaring di sebelahnya sambil memeluknya erat. "Tidurlah…"

"A-aku ingin bicara," katanya. Scorpius tidak menjawab, hingga berapa lama dia melanjutkan. "Aku minta maaf, kau begini karenaku. Jadi wajar kalau kau membenciku." Nada suaranya bergetar dan Scorpius tahu pemuda itu menahan perasaannya.

Scorpius mengetatkan pelukannya dan membiarkan Al bersandar di dadanya dan Scorpius bisa menciumi rambutnya. "Hmm."

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini Scorp? Kau menyiksaku, ya? Permainanmu hebat sekali." Lanjut Al dan dada Scorpius basah. Dia tahu Al menangis dalam diam.

"Aku _membencimu_ …" kata Scorpius membuatnya merasakan Al menegang. Bahkan ingin melepaskan pelukannya. "Karena kau membuatku tidak bisa berhenti memperhatikanmu. Tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Semua selalu tentangmu. Kau mengacaukan hidup damaiku." Dia tahan Al yang mau memandangnya dengan mengangkat kepala. Al kembali berbaring. Scorpius dapat merasakan pemuda itu berdebar-debar.

"Aku sampai takut aku gila sungguhan karena terlalu banyak bayanganmu di hidupku. Aku takut kau melukaiku. Namun aku paling takut kau menghilang. Aku takut kau menyakitiku. Sampai aku tidak mengerti apa pun karenamu."

Al tidak butuh pengakuan cinta romantis. Karena Scorpius sudah membuatnya terharu tingkat dewa. Dia tertawa kecil dan merasa banyak bunga-bunga di sekelilingnya.

"Aku membencimu, karena aku telah jatuh cinta padamu sejak lama…" Scorpius kembali mencium pucuk kepala Al. "Maafkan aku, terlalu pengecut untuk menyatakan cinta padamu."

"Ini sudah cukup untukku…" kata Al dan mengangkat kepalanya untuk tersenyum. Scorpius kembali mengusap pipi merona bahagia itu. Namun tidak lama senyum itu luntur berganti wajah cemas. "A-aku merebut tunangan adikku!" sadarnya. Dia baru saja mau melarikan diri sebelum Scorpius memeluknya erat.

"Ada surat! Diam!" desis Scorpius marah. Al terdiam takut. Dia kemudian membaca sebuat surat yang diberikan Scorpius padanya.

Detik dia selesai membaca, dia tertawa keras. "Kau jahat Scorpie!" dia pukul dada Scorpius kesal. Scorpius bangkit duduk dengan Al yang ada di pangkuannya. Dia cium bibir Al yang terasa seperti cherry di mulutnya. Dia lumat-lumat bibir itu seolah candu untuknya.

"Heum, ya aku jahat. Aku memang jahat dan brengsek. Kau manis sekali" desah Scorpius dan tangannya bergerilya di sekujur tubuh Al. Hingga dia menghentikan ciumannya saat Al kehabisan udara. Deru napas keduanya menyadarkan Scorpius bahwa dia telah keterlaluan. "Sial! Ini salahmu!" gumamnya.

Al bingung dan membiarkan saja saat Scorpius kembali menariknya untuk tidur bersama. "Apanya yang salahku?"

"Ahh, sudahlah tidur saja. Aku selalu lepas kendali kalau soal dirimu. Kau terlalu menggoda." Scorpius makin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menghirup aroma tubuh Al dalam. Dia merasa lelah dan harum tubuh Al membuatnya mengantuk.

"Tapi Scorpie, kenapa Momma mau aku menikah denganmu?" tanya Al ikut mengeratkan pelukan. Dia menyukai aroma maskulin Scorpius. Dia biarkan pipinya memanas karena perkataan Scorpius dan bagaimana pemuda impiannya kini ada di pelukannya.

"Heum, ibumu hampir keguguran saat mengandungmu. Para _Elf_ menolong Father menyelamatkanmu dan ibumu." Jelas Scorpius dan membuka matanya untuk melihat bahwa keping Emerald itu meredup mendengar ceritanya. "Karena itu kau mengalami kelainan. Bagiku anugrah. Kau _hermafrodith_. Tapi tidak sekuat _Elf_. Kau hanya bisa memiliki keturunan dari pria lainnya. Alasan Lily dan James menghalangimu mendekatiku karena mereka tidak ingin kau berpacaran denganku dan kita melakukan seks. Mereka takut kau menyerahkan keperawananmu begitu saja kepadaku. Atau hal yang belum seharusnya kau tahu. Mereka menjagamu sebelum pertunangan kita. Yah, aku telah membeberkan rahasia yang harusnya kau ketahui saat pertunangan kita. Masa bodohlah!"

"Jadi begitu ya. Karena itu Momma ingin aku menikah denganmu. Karena hanya ayahmu dan Dad yang tahu. Dan itulah permintaan terakhir Momma setelah dia meninggal karena infeksi pada hatinya. Gagal operasi setelah luka akibat Quidditch. Dia masih mengkhawatirkan aku." Sirat mata Al membuatnya mengecup bibir Al.

"Ya, itu karena artinya jika kita melakukan seks, kau akan hamil. Mau kubuktikan?" tanya Scorpius dan mengusap bokong Al. " _Shit_!" umpatnya dan menyembunyikan wajah Al dalam pelukannya. "Tidurlah, tidak mudah untukku menahan diri untuk tidak memperkosamu."

Scorpius kemudian berusaha terlelap tanpa menyadari Al yang merona dan memeluk Scorpius erat.

Ah, biarkan mereka bersama. Karena mereka membutuhkannya. Biarkan Scorpius memperbaiki dirinya yang dia mulai dengan Al. Biarkan Al menikmati cintanya, dan biarkan mereka menjalani kehidupan mereka.

 _ **Yeah, let them happy…**_

 _ **The End**_

Ichie's Note :

Tehee, inilah ending gajenya. Wkwk. Parah yak. Ini agak sama ceritanya ama Ff ScorpXAl Ichie yang satunyaa! Hiks! Kenapa begini!?

Sedih. Jadi gak mood lanjutin ff ituu. Soalnya nanti malah sama idenya. Gimana yak. Itu padahal multi chapter. Panjang. Seruu. Lebih seru dari ini. Zzzz.

Maaf yah ini pendek. Gak jelas. Tolong kasih saran dan maaf kalo typo. Kalo gak sesuai. Kalo ada yg salah nanti bakal Ichie edit dan publish ulang. Makasih semuanya yg dukung ff ini. Fav kalian lah.

Thanks All. Tunggu ff Ichie yg lainnya!


End file.
